Nieplanowane ojcostwo
by malimalina
Summary: Tak jak pisałam wcześniej - poprawiam starą wersję opowiadania "Nieplanowane ojcostwo". Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU z półrocznym stażem spotyka późną nocą nie-obcą kobietę, która twierdzi, że dziecko z którym przyszła jest jego. Dowiaduje się również, że matka chłopca nie żyje, a jego prawie-teściowa nie chce ich widzieć. Co w takim wypadku ma zrobić mężczyzna? Dowiedzcie się sami.
1. Rozdział 1

Kiedy w oknie na piętrze zaświeciło się światło, na ustach kobiety wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, a jasne oczy zaświeciły złowrogo w ciemnościach. Schowała się na moment w krzakach, gdy ulicą przeszła jakaś parka i chwilę później stała już przy drzwiach dużego kamiennego domu. Droga, niezbyt dobrze oświetlona, zdawała się być pożerana przez ciemność i tylko nikłe światło księżycowego rogala uspokajało ciężko bijące serce kobiety.

Było coś okropnego w nocy, w miejscach takich jak to. Coś, czego nie umiała wytłumaczyć.

Wytarła mokrą od potu dłoń o swoje spodnie i zapukała mocno w stare, drewniane drzwi. Usłyszała ciche kroki gdzieś w głębi domu, które zamarły nagle, by po chwili wrócić ze zdwojoną szybkością. Odetchnęła jeszcze raz, mocno zaciskając dłonie na wiklinowej rączce ciężkiego kosza i zmrużyła oczy, gdy zalało ją światło wychodzące ze środka otwartego domu.

W drzwiach stał wysoki, smukły mężczyzna z szerokimi ramionami i jasnymi włosami. Zasłonił nieco wejście swoim ciałem i uniósł wysoko brew widząc na progu kobietę.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie, a w jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

– Takako? Co ty tu robisz? – Jego głos był cichszy od szeptu, kiedy zadawał pytania. Rozejrzał się na boki, jakby ktoś miał zaraz wyskoczyć zza rogu. Kobiecie wydało się to niesamowicie głupie, zważając na fakt, że w odległości co najmniej paru dziesięciu metrów nie było żadnego innego domu.

Gdy nie odpowiedziała, ponowił pytanie:

– Co tu robisz, Takako? Starszyzna pozwoliła ci opuścić wioskę?

– Chodzi o panienkę Amateratsu – wydusiła w końcu kobieta, przechodząc pod ramieniem mężczyzny do domu. Blondyn spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, jego oczy rozszerzały się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej i bardziej. Wypuścił z płuc powietrze, które niewiadomo kiedy nabrał i wreszcie westchnął słabo.

– Rozumiem – powiedział tylko i poprowadził gościa w głąb korytarza. Minęli szerokie, drewniane schody i zdobiony łuk, i weszli do podłużnego salonu. Ściany miały jasnobrązowy odcień, na podłodze leżał puchaty dywan a w oknach wisiały kolorowe firanki.

Takako, z pozwoleniem gospodarza, usiała na szerokiej i wygodnej kanapie, mężczyzna zadowolił się jednym z dwóch foteli. Wiklinowy kosz stał obok nogi kobiety, tak samo tajemniczy jak wcześniej.

– Więc? – Pierwszy odezwał się mężczyzna. Zlustrował ją jasnymi oczami i jasne było dla niej, że blondyn oczekuje rzetelnych informacji. – Co z moją... Co z Amateratsu?

– Bardzo mi przykro, Naruto–sama – powiedziała tylko Takako, spuszczając nisko głowę. Usłyszała ciche westchnięcie, pełne zrozumienia i bólu. Zerknęła na mężczyznę akurat w momencie, by zobaczyć jak przeciera twarz dłońmi. Jego ramiona zadrżały delikatnie. – To był szok. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś pójdzie nie tak przy porodzie. Uzdrowicielki robiły co mogły, ale...

– Dość.

Takako zamilkła natychmiast, jakby blondyn rzucił na nią czar. Otwarła szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w niego jak zahipnotyzowana, w czasie gdy on wstawał z fotela. Podszedł do niej powoli i kucnął przed nią, łapiąc ją za dłonie.

– Już dość – powtórzył miękko, ściskając jej palce. Kobieta odetchnęła drżąco. – Co z dzieckiem?

\- Hę?

– Dziecko. – Prychnął zirytowany. – Co z moim dzieckiem? Kto się nim teraz zajmuje?

– Och. No cóż... – wyjąkała Takako. – Było wiele chętnych kobiet w wiosce, które zajęłyby się chłopcem, jednakże... Chie–sama nawet nie chciała o tym słuchać. Kazała uzdrowicielkom zająć się dzieckiem i jak najszybciej odesłać je do ojca.

W salonie zapanowała cisza. Naruto ścisnął dłonie kobiecie tak mocno, że aż syknęła. W jednym palcu coś strzeliło.

– Co?

\- Naruto-sama ...

– Co zrobiła? – spytał, jak w transie. Podniósł się powoli i odetchnął głęboko. Jego prawe oko zabarwiło się na bordowo, źrenica wydłużyła się nieznacznie. Wyglądała jakby nie całkiem wiedziała, jaki kształt ma przybrać. – Jak śmiała, ta mała...!

– Proszę! – jęknęła głośno kobieta, unosząc uspokajająco dłonie. Jeden z jej palców zsiniał nieco, co wyjątkowo szybko ostudziło gniew blondyna.

– Przepraszam – szepnął, siadając gwałtownie na podłodze. Przetarł twarz dłonią. – Przepraszam.

– Nie szkodzi – zaśmiała się lekko, nieco nerwowo. Poruszyła palcami i odetchnęła, gdy nie poczuła większego bólu. – Pański syn ma mocny sen, hm?

– Naprawdę?

Takako pokiwała energicznie głową.

– Jeszcze się nie obudził. – Wskazała na kosz, z którego nie dochodziły ich żadne dźwięki.

Naruto zamrugał.

– On tam jest? – wyszeptał drżąco. Sądził, że Takako przyszła tylko poinformować go śmierci jego ukochanej. Że jego dziecko przybędzie znacznie później. Zupełnie nie pomyślał...

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem i zręcznie odsłoniła środek koszyka. Wzięła śpiące dziecko na ręce tak pewnie, jakby robiła to od lat i podała chłopca mężczyźnie. Umieścił niemowlę w ramionach tak, jak widział, że robią to inni rodzice i zdziwił się, bo nagle to ułożenie, ta sytuacja, wydała mu się tak naturalna, jak gdyby od zawsze był przygotowywany właśnie na to. Jakby nic innego nigdy się nie liczyło. Spojrzał na śpiące dziecko i, razem z Takako, rozpłakał się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Jego syn miał całkiem ciemne włosy, zupełnie jak matka. Pyzate policzki były zarumienione i ozdobione paroma piegami, które najgęściej ułożyły się na drobnym nosku. Ten też odziedziczył po matce. Wolną ręką Naruto dotknął jego krótkich włosków i okrąglutkiego podbródka, który jego syn z pewnością odziedziczył po nim. Amateratsu miała zdecydowanie bardziej smukłą twarz.

– Jest piękny – powiedział.

– Też tak sądzę – przyznała Takako, ścierając z policzków łzy.

Naruto spojrzał na nią uważnie, uśmiechając się smutno.

– Dziękuję.

* * *

Naruto zamknął drzwi swojej sypialni, pozwalając Takako w końcu odpocząć. Dziecko postanowili zostawić na razie w koszu, więc teraz jego syn spał w pokoju razem z kobietą, niedaleko łóżka, gdzie postawił koszyk. Sam blondyn zadomowił się na parterze. Siedział w kuchni, niezdolny do powtórnego zaśnięcia, mieszając łyżką w kubku herbaty. Przyjemny aromat cytrusów i miodu unosił się w pomieszczeniu, kojąc nerwy mężczyzny i przynosząc spokój. Jego oko wróciło do normalności, a w głowie nie huczało mu od wrzasków i skowytów lisa. Przez takie sytuacje miał mroczki przed oczami, więc dziękował bogom, że Kurama w końcu się uspokoił.

Siedział w jednej pozycji aż do rana i tak też znalazła go Takako, gdy zaraz po świcie zeszła na parter. Jej ciemne włosy były w nieładzie, a delikatny makijaż rozmazał się na twarzy. W ramionach trzymała ruchliwe niemowlę, które w końcu się obudziło i swoimi piskami wyrwało Naruto z odrętwienia.

– Cześć, mały – powiedział cicho, biorąc go na ręce. Kobieta szybko wytłumaczyła mu, jak najlepiej trzymać dziecko i otuliła je dodatkowo jednym z koców znalezionych z salonie. – Dobrze spałaś? – spytał blondyn Takako, wpatrując się w syna. Był nim całkowicie oczarowany.

– Znakomicie – odparła. – Masz bardzo wygodne łóżko, Naruto–sama. Czułam wyrzuty sumienia, wstając z niego.

– Babcia Tsunade pomagała mi je wybrać. Stwierdziła, że dobre łóżko to podstawa dobrego snu. I dobrze wykonanej roboty.

– To znaczy, że dobrze dba o swoich pracowników.

– Chciałaś powiedzieć: niewolników – zaśmiał się Naruto. Takako uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, słysząc ten komentarz i stanęła przy szafkach. – Jeżeli chcesz zrobić sobie śniadanie, to talerze są w górnej szafce. A garnki na dole.

Kobieta skinęła głową i sięgnęła po jeden z bieluteńkich talerzy. Na brzegach miał wymalowane kwieciste wzory; różowe kwiaty wiśni pyszniły się na błyszczącej porcelanie.

Naruto również wstał i z dzieckiem w jednej ręce zaczął wyciągać z szuflady noże, łyżki i widelce. Z pomocą Takako nastawił wodę na ryż i mleko, wyciągnął z lodówki rybę, szczypiorek i resztkę warzyw, które zostały mu z poprzedniego dnia. Później z powrotem usiadł i obserwował, jak jego przyjaciółka gotuje. Wyglądała, jakby całe swoje życie spędziła w jego kuchni.

Pół godziny później na stole wylądowały talerze pełne wspaniale pachnącego jedzenia i Naruto nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc zapał z jakim Takako wszystko kładła. Jego syn drzemał na jego ramieniu po otrzymaniu dawki ciepłego mleka i mężczyzna postanowił położyć go w koszyku na piętrze. Kiedy wrócił do kuchni jego gość kończył już swoją porcję śniadania.

– Kiedy skończysz będziemy musieli iść do Tsunade – powiedział Naruto. – Muszę jej wszystko wytłumaczyć. A później pójdziemy do dzielnicy handlowej. Trzeba kupić małemu parę rzeczy.

Takako tylko przytaknęła, zajęta jedzeniem; jej policzki miały rozmiar małych baloników.

* * *

Hokage przyjęła ich jeszcze przed południem, po wcześniejszym wygonieniu grupki genninów. Młodzi wpatrywali się w niego z zafascynowaniem i uznaniem, zapewne pamiętając, jak kilka lat wcześniej uratował wioskę (czy raczej jej szczątki) przed Painem. Skinął im głową, z uśmiechem gratulując zdania egzaminów w Akademii i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Tsunade posłała Takako podejrzliwe spojrzenie, jednak nic nie powiedziała i gestem nakazała im usiąść.

– Mamy problem, babciu – zaczął Naruto, nic sobie nie robiąc z urażonego wzroku starszej kobiety.

– Tego akurat się domyśliłam – przyznała Hokage, opierając się wygodniej o fotel. – Nie przyszedłbyś do mnie bez powodu przed dwunastą – sarknęła, a Naruto miał tyle przyzwoitości, by choć odrobinę się zarumienić.

Chrząknął.

– Więc? – spytała blondynka. Jej wzrok skakał od Naruto do Takako i z powrotem, czasem tylko zatrzymując się na koszyku w ramionach Uzumakiego. Nie podobało jej, że jakaś obca kobieta weszła bez problemu do jej wioski, a ona o niczym nie wiedziała. Co robili wartownicy? Zmarszczyła groźnie brwi, na myśl o tym.

– Miałem powiedzieć ci o tym... później – powiedział płasko Naruto, zapadając się w krześle. Takako rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie i na powrót utkwiła wzrok w oknie za Tsunade. – Tak się złożyło, że sam dowiedziałem się stosunkowo niedawno i nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, więc stwierdziłem, że na razie nie powinienem nikomu o tym wspominać...

– Naruto – przerwała mu Hokage. – Do rzeczy. O co chodzi? Coś się stało? – Jej głos był zaniepokojony, jakby naprawdę poważnie martwiła się o blondyna. To, razem z jej zatroskaną miną, uspokoiło mężczyznę.

– Pamiętasz moją misję w Kraju Herbaty? Wspominałem ci później, że przez jakiś czas mieszkałem w małej wiosce, tuż przy granicy. Poznałem tam pewną kobietę.

– Amateratsu, tak? – przerwała mu Tsunade. Naruto skinął lekko głową.

– Nie wiedziałem tego wtedy, ale kiedy wracałem do Konohy, ona była już w ciąży – przyznał cicho. Ślimacza Księżniczka drgnęła i spojrzała na niego zszokowana. – Dowiedziałem się niedawno; kilka tygodni temu, chyba. W liście Amateratsu napisała, że mam się nie martwić. Że ona zajmie się dzieckiem, a jak będę chciał, to będę mógł go odwiedzać. Byłem w szoku.

– Naruto – zaczęła groźnie Tsunade.

– Byłem w szoku! – powtórzył blondyn. – Nie powiedziałem nikomu, bo nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć! A wczoraj w nocy przyszła Takako i powiedziała mi, że Amateratsu zmarła przy porodzie, a jej matka nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z wnukiem. Co miałem zrobić? – spytał żałośnie.

– Naruto–sama nie wiedział nic, proszę pani – powiedziała Takako, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy. – Pani Amateratsu nie chciała go niepokoić.

Tsunade pokręciła tylko głową, niedowierzając w to, co usłyszała. Westchnęła ciężko, opierając się łokciami na biurku i spojrzała na blondyna.

– Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

– Chcę go zatrzymać – wyznał Uzumaki, oplatając kosz ramionami.

– Dziecko to odpowiedzialność, Naruto – powiedziała dobitnie Hokage. – Będziesz musiał zrezygnować z wielu rzeczy. Niektóre obowiązki zastąpią inne. I będę musiała cię odsunąć od pracy w terenie.

– Wiem.

– To dobrze, że wiesz – warknęła, wstając z miejsca. – Ile papierkowej roboty mi teraz dowaliłeś, Uzumaki, to sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz! Co ja ludziom powiem? Że jeden z najlepszych członków ANBU zostaje odsunięty ze służby, bo nie umiał powstrzymać libido? – Parsknęła śmiechem, podchodząc do szafki. Wyjęła z niej butelkę sake i napiła się z gwinta.

Naruto pochylił głowę i wypuścił cicho powietrze z ust.

– Dobra – powiedziała Tsunade. – Nie jestem na ciebie zła, Naruto. Musisz być tego świadom. A teraz pomyślmy. Ile już jesteś w ANBU?

– Sześć miesięcy – odparł usłużnie.

– Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze – przyznała blondynka. – To idealny czas, by zaprzestać służby. W takim razie, od teraz jesteś jouninem nadzorującym. Może w przyszłości dostaniesz jakąś drużynę, ale na razie na to nie licz. Wystarczy, że będziesz męczyć się ze swoim dzieckiem. Jasne?

– Jasne jak słońce, babciu.

– W dokumentach wpiszę, że zakończyłeś służbę w ANBU zgodnie z zaleceniami specjalistów, bez większych uszczerbków na zdrowiu. O dziecku sam będziesz musiał wszystkich poinformować. Zrozumiane?

Naruto, choć wyglądał dosyć blado, potaknął posłusznie.

– A teraz – powiedziała Tsunade. – Pokaż no mi tego dzieciaka.

Uzumaki potulnie wyjął chłopca z koszyka i podał blondynce. Takako przyglądała się temu w ciszy; wyglądała, jakby nie mogła znieść, że jakaś inna kobieta, oprócz niej, trzyma dziecko. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, a Naruto poklepał ją uspokajająco po ramieniu.

– Całkiem ciężki – przyznała Tsunade. Położyła dziecko na biurku i oglądała je z każdej strony, miziając je po brzuszku i delikatnie badając. W końcu wyprostowała się i spojrzała na dwójkę swoich gości w całej swej okazałości.

– Będzie z niego łamacz serc, Naruto – powiedziała poważnie i uśmiechnęła się do zestresowanego mężczyzny. Blondyn przytaknął i odwzajemnił uśmiech, zerkając czule na chłopca.

– Wymyśliliście już jakieś imię? – spytała. Takako pokręciła głową i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Myślałem nad Ryuunosuke – przyznał Naruto. Obie kobiety spojrzały na niego zaskoczone, więc wytłumaczył: – Och, miałem całą noc na przemyślenie tego. Po prostu to imię wydaje mi się najodpowiedniejsze.

– Podoba mi się – wyznała Takako. – Uzumaki Ryuunosuke. To dobre imię.

– Też tak sądzę.

– No dobra – powiedziała Tsunade. Wyjęła z szuflady biurka jakieś kartki i podała je Naruto. – Więc pisz. Musisz wypełnić wszystko to, co jest na czerwono. Resztą zajmę się potem i najpóźniej do wieczora twój syn będzie już pełnoprawnym obywatelem Konohy.

Starsza kobieta mrugnęła wesoło do blondyna, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Kocham mieć kontakty – wyznał Takako, która również się uśmiechnęła. – Żadnych niepotrzebnych pytań i wyjaśnień. Gdyby wszędzie tak się dało.

– Nie licz na to – prychnęła Tsunade, unosząc smukłą brew. – Zawsze chciałbyś z górki, co? – zaśmiała się wrednie.

– Ranisz mnie, babuniu.

 **2.**

Z gabinetu Tsunade wyszli przed pierwszą. Rozmawiali naprawdę długo, omawiając głównie kwestie bezpieczeństwa dziecka; zahaczyli również o temat Takako i jej pobytu w Konosze, jednak kobieta stwierdziła, że zostanie tutaj najpóźniej do następnego czwartku i mają się o nic nie martwić.

Zaprzestali więc dyskusji i wkrótce Naruto wraz z synem i przyjaciółką kierował się w stronę Dzielnicy Handlowej. Przekomarzali się ze sobą głośno, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwionych przechodniów i ich niezbyt ciche rozmowy. Naruto trzymał koszyk z dzieckiem pewną ręką, huśtając nim nieco, by uspokoić chłopca, a Takako patrzyła na to parskając co chwila śmiechem.

– Zachowujesz się jak matka kwoka, Naruto–sama – rzuciła wesoło.

Mężczyzna posłał jej upiorne spojrzenie, prostując się na całą swoją imponującą wysokość. Pokazał jej język.

– Zazdrościsz mi dzieciaka – odgryzł się ze śmiechem. Takako spojrzała na niego wyzywająco i prychnęła niczym rasowa kotka:

– Kto by chciał takiego...

– Nie kończ! – Przerwał jej z uśmiechem, wpadając na nią. Kobieta zatoczyła się na ścianę z oburzonym okrzykiem i zaraz dopadła do przyjaciela, trącając go ramieniem.

Czuła się naprawdę dobrze w jego towarzystwie i zamierzała wykorzystać czas jaki jej został na zabawie z blondynem i jego dzieckiem.

* * *

Dzielnica Handlowa była naprawdę wspaniała, z kolorowymi lampionami i bogato wystrojonymi wystawami i nawet brudne, skurzone, czy popękane ściany nie mogły zniszczyć tego piękna. Takako zachwycała się wszystkim i Naruto mógł tylko chodzić za nią i tłumaczyć jej, co znajduje się w poszczególnych sklepach.

Przeszli tak już pół drogi, kiedy kobieta zatrzymała się nagle przed jednym ze skromniejszych straganów i wciągnęła zdumionego blondyna do środka.

Wewnątrz było strasznie ciemno, ściany były pomalowane na biało z niebieskimi detalami a gdzieś w rogu grało stare radio. Wysokie po sam sufit półki były drewniane i przetarte, ale swoją zawartością z pewnością przyciągały uwagę gości, którzy niegdyś musieli wręcz oblegać ten sklep. Wszystko było poukładane, wszystko miało swoje miejsce i Naruto mógł tylko przeglądać towar w rosnącym zainteresowaniem, bowiem nie widział wcześniej tak cudownych rzeczy.

– Naruto–sama – zawołała go Takako z drugiego końca sklepu. Stała przy dużym i bardzo głębokim wózku dziecięcym; wyglądał jak mała łódka z półokrągłym daszkiem i mnóstwem kolorowych falban.

– To dla dziewczynek – parsknął Naruto, podchodząc do przyjaciółki i oglądając krytycznie wózek. – Ładny, ale dla dziewczynki. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie kupię tego dla syna.

– Pasowałby mu – żachnęła się kobieta. Jej brązowe włosy zafalowały wściekle, gdy odwróciła się tyłem do śmiejącego się przyjaciela.

– No już, nie obrażaj się – poprosił blondyn. – Będziesz mogła wydać całą moją miesięczną wypłatę i premię na zakupy dla Ryuunosuke, ale musisz wybrać mu coś bardziej męskiego.

– Okej – powiedziała udobruchana szatynka, odchodząc, by znaleźć coś innego.

Naruto przysiadł na krześle stojącym pod jedną ze ścian i wyjął syna z koszyka. Chłopiec zabulgotał wesoło, gdy blondyn zaczął robić do niego miny i po chwili sklep wypełnił się śmiechem dziecka.

* * *

Siedzieli już w pawilonie dobrą godzinę i Naruto powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję, że cokolwiek tu znajdą, gdy Takako znowu go zawołała. Wstał więc z synem w ramionach i, zostawiając koszyk na podłodze, ruszył w stronę przyjaciółki, stojącej gdzieś między półkami, pudłami i stertą jakiś papierów.

– Więc? – spytał. – Znalazłaś coś?

– Oczywiście, że tak! – odpowiedziała, przesuwając się nieco, by pokazać blondynowi swoje odkrycie.

Mężczyzna gwizdnął głośno, widząc wózek podobny kształtem do poprzedniego modelu, który oglądali. Podobieństwa jednak na tym się kończyły; ten był nieco mniejszy, z ciemnozielonym pikowanym wnętrzem i jaśniejszą zewnętrzną stroną. Miał też znacznie większe koła i drewniane ozdoby zwisające z obszernego daszku. Falbany ograniczały się tylko do subtelnego podkreślenia obramowania wózka.

– No – Naruto pokiwał głową z uznaniem, widząc puszącą się Takako. – Wyjątkowo dałaś radę.

– Osz ty! – krzyknęła, marszcząc z oburzeniem brwi. – Już ci nie będę pomagać, chamie jeden!

– Nareszcie będę miał spokój – zaśmiał się wrednie. Chwilę później już wołał właściciela sklepu, chcąc dogadać się w sprawie kupna wózka, zaś dzięki cudownym umiejętnościom negocjacyjnym Takako, wracali do domu wraz z bujanym łóżeczkiem i paroma skromniejszymi akcesoriami, które miały być dostarczone najpóźniej do dziewiętnastej. Ryuunosuke leżał szczęśliwy w nowym wózku, podczas gdy Naruto i Takako mogli w końcu dać odpocząć własnym ramionom.

– Wejdźmy jeszcze tutaj – powiedział Uzumaki, przechodząc obok jakiegoś pstrokato zdobionego sklepiku, gdzie kupili parę czystych ręczników dla dziecka oraz trzy piękne, puchate kocyki, którymi zaraz wyłożyli wnętrze wózka.

Kilka metrów dalej Takako wydała swoje ostatnie pieniądze na ogromnego pluszowego misia z muszką pod brodą, nawet nie zważając na narzekanie i marudzenie Naruto. Doskonale _wiedziała_ , że jej przyjaciel ma wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby samemu móc kupić tę zabawkę, no ale _naprawdę..._ Sama też chciała dać coś od siebie temu dziecku. Zajmowała się nim miesiąc i nie wyobrażała sobie, że odejdzie bez odpowiedniego prezentu pożegnalnego.

– Uparta z ciebie wiedźma – burczał pod nosem blondyn, pchając wózek z dzieckiem. Takako szła obok z pluszakiem w ramionach i dumnym uśmiechem na ustach, w ogóle nie słuchając narzekań przyjaciela. Nie i już.

– Myślisz, że zdążymy jeszcze kupić coś do jedzenia, Naruto–sama? – zapytała zamiast tego, uciszając na chwilę blondyna.

Spojrzał na nią z konsternacją, zatrzymując się na chwilę.

– Tak, raczej tak – odpowiedział po chwili, wznawiając chód. – Tutaj niedaleko jest uliczka, którą przejdziemy do innej części Dzielnicy. Tam na pewno znajdziemy coś dobrego. Chcesz sama coś ugotować, czy wolisz zjeść w knajpie?

– W knajpie?

– Na miejscu. No wiesz, zamawiasz coś, a kucharz ci to przyrządza i w ogóle – wytłumaczył jej pobieżnie, skręcając w wąską ulicę oblepioną różnymi plakatami. Zupełnie zapomniał, że przecież Takako nie jest stąd, w ogóle z żadnej z większych wiosek i całe swoje życie spędziła głównie w rodzinnej osadzie, gdzie nie było takiego słownictwa, czy miejsc, jak tutaj.

– Bardzo chętnie zjadłabym coś w knajpie – powiedziała. – Jeżeli tylko za to zapłacisz. Nie mam już pieniędzy – przyznała z zażenowaniem, na chwilę chowając twarz w misiu.

Naruto zaśmiał się głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodniów. Skręcił w lewo i pokierował ich małą grupkę w stronę przytulnej knajpki, w której często jadał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

– Nie proponowałbym ci zjedzenia czegoś na mieście, gdybym nie mógł za ciebie zapłacić. Przecież cię zaprosiłem, nie?

W odpowiedzi dostał skromny uśmiech, jednak wiedział, że bardzo ucieszył przyjaciółkę swoją propozycją, więc nie narzekał. Zamiast tego pozwolił jej pierwszej wejść do środka maleńkiej restauracji i wybrać jakieś wygodne miejsca.

– Co chciałabyś zjeść? – spytał, gdy dostali już kartę dań. Poprosił tylko o jedną, doskonale wiedząc, że Takako, mimo biegłego porozumiewania się w jego języku, nie potrafiła przeczytać ani słowa. Było to poniekąd smutne, ponieważ _starał się_ nauczyć ją tego, gdy był na swojej misji, jednak nic z tego wyszło. Znacznie lepiej w tej dziedzinie radziła sobie Amateratsu, jednak jej tu nie było... I już nie będzie.

– Mmm – zamyśliła się na chwilę kobieta, stukając palcem w brodę. – A co to? – Wskazała na jedno z dań, których ilustracja była obok.

– Smażony makaron z warzywami – powiedział usłużnie Naruto. I zaraz dodał: – Bez mięsa.

– To ja to chcę. I jakąś herbatę.

– Już się robi. – Naruto uśmiechnął się miło do kelnerki, która akurat przechodziła obok nich i szybko złożył zamówienie, dodając do niego ramen z dwiema mocnymi herbatami i mlekiem dla dziecka.

– Ramen? – spytała ciekawie Takako.

– To taka zupa. Bardzo dobra – przyznał blondyn. – Jak jutro znajdziemy czas, to zabiorę cię na najlepsze ramen w mieście, co?

– Zgoda!

Potem przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, czekając cierpliwie na jedzenie, jednak Takako szybko zaczęła jakąś niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Dyskutowali więc cicho, czasem podśmiewując się ze swoich tekstów, czy głupich min, doglądając co chwila dziecko śpiące w wózku. Nawet gdy potrawy już przyszły, nie przerwali swoich przekomarzań i w wyśmienitych humorach zapełniali swoje puste brzuchy ciepłymi daniami. Później Takako obudziła Ryuunosuke i nakarmiła go gęstym mlekiem, podczas gdy Naruto oglądał to z uśmiechem.

Siedzieli tak w rogu knajpki, nie licząc mijających minut. Goście wchodzili i wychodzili, a oni dalej nie ruszali się z miejsc, czując ciepło buchające z kuchni i chłód pochodzący z otwieranych co chwilę drzwi; na zewnątrz zrobiło się już zimno, choć słońce dalej było wysoko na niebie. Naruto z uśmiechem opowiadał przyjaciółce, co robił po powrocie do Konohy, a ona odwdzięczała się historiami z własnej wioski, co jakiś czas wspominając Amateratsu i jej ognisty temperament. Nie idealizowała jej i Naruto był wdzięczny kobiecie, za opowieści o ukochanej, pełne jej wad, jak i zalet.

Był właśnie w trakcie objaśniania, jak wyglądało z jego perspektywy łapanie Tory, kiedy przerwał mu donośny, znajomy głos. Zimny pot spłynął mu po plecach, gdy dojrzał zbliżającą się do nich Sakurę wraz z Ino i jej drużyną. Takako rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie a on mógł tylko uśmiechnąć się nerwowo i wzruszyć ramionami.

– Cześć, Sakura–chan – zawołał na poły wesoło, w duchu drżąc na myśl o zbliżającej się awanturze.


	2. Rozdział 2

Tak jak się spodziewał, rozmowa z Sakurą nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i najłatwiejszych i choć _naprawdę_ starał się to i tak z każdą minutą pogrążał się coraz bardziej. Nie pomagał także fakt, że Takako wtrąciła się w kłótnię, przez co już po chwili praktycznie każdy w restauracji wiedział, co się stało. I najpewniej każdy w wiosce do wieczora również będzie wiedzieć.

Tylko cudem udało mu się uciszyć wszystkie trzy krzyczące kobiety i wyprowadzić Takako wraz z płaczącym synem, przepraszając właściciela restauracji za awanturę. Powiadomił jednocześnie Sakurę, że może przyjść do niego, kiedy się uspokoi i nie będzie straszyć dziecka. To wyraźnie otrzeźwiło kobietą, bo zaraz zamknęła usta i rzuciła mu niewyraźne spojrzenie.

\- No nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - krzyknął Naruto, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg jego domu. Policzki nadal miał czerwone z zażenowania i złości, choć nie tak bardzo jak pół godziny temu.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Naruto-sama - burknęła Takako, wchodząc do salonu i zajmując całą kanapę. Uzumaki położył jej na brzuchu syna, a sam, dalej wyklinając, ruszył do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił z kubkiem zimnej wody, który szybko opróżnił.

Spojrzał na nią obłąkanym wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiesz? - parsknął, siadając w wysłużonym fotelu. - Teraz cała wioska w przeciągu dnia będzie wiedzieć, że mam dziecko! - Zamilknął na chwilę. Wyglądał jakby powoli się uspokajał. - Mieliśmy pomyśleć, jak to powiedzieć moim przyjaciołom, żeby obyło się bez właśnie takich akcji, a ty tak po prostu wykrzyczałaś to Sakurze w twarz.

\- Chciałam, żeby zostawiła cię w spokoju - zawołała kobieta, siadając z dzieckiem na kanapie.

\- No, to teraz na pewno zostawi mnie w spokoju - sarknął Naruto. Jego dłoń powędrowała na oczy i przetarła je mocno, niemal brutalnie.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, jednak szybko została przerwana śmiechem mężczyzny. Chłopiec w ramionach Takako obrócił się, zaciekawiony dźwiękiem, jaki wydobywał się z ust blondyna, zaś sama kobieta patrzyła na przyjaciela mocno rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Jesteśmy nienormalni, Takako - wydusił Uzumaki między napadami śmiechu. - Ja pierniczę...!

Szatynka parsknęła głośno i teraz Ryuunosuke spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do chichoczącego mężczyzny, który trzymał się za brzuch.

\- Widziałeś miny swoich przyjaciół, Naruto-sama? - rzuciła nagle, a Naruto znowu wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, prawie spadając z fotela. - Wyglądali jak _Namazu_ , kiedy powiedziałam im o dziecku.

Blondyn zawył, uderzając dłonią o swoje kolano. Łzy śmiechu spływały mu po policzkach i Takako sama nie mogła już się opanować. Przez myśl jej przeszło, co też siedzi w głowie blondyna, który tak szybko potrafił zmienić swój humor, jednak długo się nad tym nie zastanawiała; w końcu i tak nigdy nie zrozumie do końca swojego szalonego przyjaciela.

* * *

Sakura rzeczywiście wróciła. Następnego dnia Naruto zauważył ją pod swoim domem, kiedy zmywał naczynia po obiedzie i akurat wyjrzał przez okno. Z dość niepewną miną kobieta weszła do domu, gdy przyjaciel jej pozwolił i zaraz zaczęła tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie. Nie omieszkała przy okazji rzucać co chwila złośliwych uwag dotyczących Naruto, jednak bez tego nie byłaby sobą, co Uzumaki prędko jej wybaczył. Nie mógł długo gniewać się na swoich przyjaciół, co wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, jednak Haruno musiała bardzo się postarać, by blondyn przyjął przeprosiny za jej zachowanie w restauracji. Złego słowa o swoim synu, czy Takako usłyszeć nie chciał.

 _To moja przyjaciółka_ , powiedział Sakurze, gdy siedzieli sami w kuchni. Promienie wpadały do środka przez duże okna, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Pierwszy dzień wiosny zbliżał się nieubłaganie i wszystko w przyrodzie zdawało się przypominać o tym zwykłym ludziom. _Nie pozwalam nikomu was obrażać, więc i o niej nie chcę słyszeć niczego złego. Rozumiesz?_

Zrozumiała. Całe szczęście, bo Naruto naprawdę lubił Takako i chciał, żeby inni także ją polubili. Dlatego, gdy Sakura, niechętnie i niepewnie - to fakt, zaprosiła kobietę na festiwal z okazji rozpoczęcia wiosny, Naruto niemal siłą zmusił Takako, by się zgodziła. Poszedł nawet do Tsunade i pół godziny później szatynka mogła oglądać piękne tsukesage w głębokim kolorze błękitu z ręcznie malowanym, kwiatowym motywem.

\- Nie mogę tego ubrać - wykrztusiła z siebie Takako, gdy Naruto otworzył pudło z kimonem w środku. Jej dłoń delikatnie sunęła po drogim materiale, podziwiając precyzję, z jaką ubranie zostało zrobione.

\- Bzdury gadasz! - zawołał blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Babcia Tsunade powiedziała, że będzie zaszczycona, jeśli je ubierzesz. Dwudziesty pierwszy jest za dwa dni. Jeśli chcesz iść na festiwal, to tylko w tym, uwierz mi. Faceci będą się o ciebie zabijać, szczególnie, że mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Ale ją zobaczysz dopiero pojutrze.

I choć Takako pytała, prosiła i groziła i tak nie dostała odpowiedzi, a niespodzianka została niespodzianką aż do samego festiwalu. Naruto starannie ukrył prezent i przyszedł z nim dopiero, gdy szatynka próbowała ubrać tsukesage. Z niemożliwie skupioną twarzą okręcała się wokół własnej osi, szeleszcząc długim materiałem i z trudem utrzymując równowagę.

Naruto zacmokał i odłożył drewniane puzderko.

\- Nie tak, zupełnie nie tak! - rzucił, klepiąc dość mocno dłonie kobiety. Takako spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła gniewnie gęste brwi.

\- Nie powinieneś być zdziwiony - burknęła, odsuwając się trochę i stając na środku pokoju. - Nigdy nie nosiłam czegoś takiego.

\- Wiem - powiedział spokojnie, umiejętnie kryjąc rozbawiony uśmiech. - I dlatego tu jestem. Jiraiya, mój nauczyciel, zabrał mnie kiedyś do świątyni położonej w głębi Kraju Wiru. Rodzina mojej matki mieszkała tam dawno temu i ludzie stwierdzili, że zrobią z ruin miasta klasztor. To bardzo ładne miejsce, ale zdecydowanie brakuje tam męskiej ręki; wszędzie kwiaty, kolorowe lampiony i wścibskie kapłanki. Jiraiya był przeszczęśliwy mogąc tam mieszkać; był strasznym babiarzem, sama rozumiesz. Ale mnie nawet polubiły. I, uwierz mi, będąc mną, mieszkającym tam przez sześć miesięcy, też nauczyłabyś się zakładać innym kimona. Nawet w nocy. Ze związanymi oczami. I złamaną jedną ręką.

Takako parsknęła śmiechem i Naruto podrapał się po pojawiającym się na jego żuchwie zaroście. Uśmiechnął się:

\- Dobra, to z ręką to przesada, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Jasne - zakpiła, ale blondyn machnął na nią dłonią i ściągnął z niej tsukesage.

\- Najpierw musisz włożyć halkę pod kimono - powiedział, pokazując jej długie, bawełniane nagajuban. Nie było tak długie jak właściwe kimono, ale i tak bez problemu zakrywało kolana i łydki kobiety. Potem, zgodnie z poleceniami Naruto, Takako założyła tabi, z których śmiała się tak bardzo, że z oczu pociekły jej łzy. Blondyn jednak skutecznie ją uciszył, zakładając jej na ramiona tsukesage, które w pasie mocno obwiązał zdobionym pasem obi.

\- Za ciasno, Naruto-sama - wydyszała szatynka, chwytając się na ściśnięty brzuch.

\- Cierp - powiedział bezdusznie blondyn, poprawiając zagnieciony materiał. Poprawił wysoki kołnierz, przetrzepał delikatnie rękawy ubrania i sięgnął po zielononiebieski płaszcz, który narzucił na drobne ramiona przyjaciółki i zręcznie zasznurował go haori-himo.

\- A teraz czas na niespodziankę - wyszeptał Naruto, choć w ciszy jaka zapadła podczas ubierania jego głos brzmiał jak krzyk nad kanionem. Takako wyprostowała się na całą swoją imponującą wysokość i Uzumaki z uśmiechem kazał jej się obrócić, co też niezwłocznie uczyniła. Czuła teraz, jak przyjaciel bawi się jej włosami, wplatając w nie grube ciemne wstążki i spinki.

W pokoju nadal panowała cisza, przerywana ich krótkimi oddechami i śmiechami zza okna. Lampy na ulicach zapaliły niedawno, choć porozstawiane lampiony dawały równie dużo światła. Takako czuła magię tej nocy. Czuła radość mieszkańców, słyszała ich głośne rozmowy i rzucane znienacka żarty i nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, wiedząc, że zaraz będzie częścią tego wszystkiego. Nuciła pod nosem jakąś melodię zasłyszaną wcześniej i Naruto dołączył się do niej, choć on _nie nuci i nie śpiewa_. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, czując jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu i odwróciła się do niego, nadal podśpiewując.

Naruto trzymał w ramionach lustro z łazienki, które przyniósł wcześniej i Takako jako pierwsze zobaczyła swoje odbicie. Jej włosy błyszczały, piękne i niesamowicie brązowe, jakby ktoś zamknął w nich kolor najdojrzalszych kasztanów. Były nienagannie spięte, w cudowny przemyślany twór, w który Uzumaki wpiął umiejętnie kanzashi. Ozdoba mieniła się od bladoróżowych kryształów, które podkreślały kruchość maleńkiego bukietu kwiatów i Takako nie mogła się powstrzymać od poruszenia głową; długa spinka zabrzęczała, gdy zwisające płatki wiśni otarły się o siebie.

\- Naruto - wyszeptała drżącym głosem, dotykając swojej twarzy, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co widzi. Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, odstawiając lustro i podszedł do niej szybko.

\- Nic nie mów - poprosił, zakładając jej drewniane sandały i prowadząc do wyjścia. - Zasłużyłaś na to, Takako. Jak nikt inny.

* * *

 **Koniec rozdziału drugiego. Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale piszę tylko gdy mam wenę, a ona nie pojawia się zbyt często, także ten... Rozdziały rodzą się w ogromnych bólach, ale powstają, więc bądźcie cierpliwi i do zobaczenia! :)  
**


End file.
